1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel antibacterial agents which are of value as animal feed supplements, as therapeutic agents for the control of infectious diseases caused by gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria, and for the sterilization of hospital surfaces and the like; and to novel intermediates for their production. More specifically, the antibacterial compounds of the instant invention are acylated derivatives of 7-amino-3-substituted-.DELTA..sup.3 -cephem compounds which bear a 5-tetrazolyl group at the 4-position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In spite of the large number of cephem derivatives which have been proposed for use as antibacterial agent, there still exists a need for new agents.
The antibacterial compounds of this invention, and the intermediates from which they are prepared by acylation, are all novel, and they are completely unanticipated in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,427,302 and 3,468,874 disclose penam derivatives which incorporate a tetrazolyl group as part of the 6-acylamino substituent, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 71-38503 discloses cephem derivatives which incorporate a tetrazolyl group as part of the 7-acylamino substituent. Cephem derivatives with a tetrazolylthiomethyl group at the 3-position are also known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,021). However, the compounds of the instant invention are unique in having a tetrazolyl group bonded directly to the cephem nucleus.
The biological and non-biological uses of tetrazoles has recently been reviewed by Benson, "Heterocyclic Compounds," Elderfield, Ed., Vol. 8, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, N. Y., 1967, Chapter 1, while a compilation of cephem references is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,176.